Secrets and Lies
by Madhatter0666
Summary: Revamped.Chloe has a little secret and Lex finds out. Read and review. Flames welcome.


I started writing this story four years ago. I was sixteen at the time; I think that's why it was so messy. I had forgotten all about my account and I recently came upon it and decided to look through it and see what I had written. When I had reached this story, I almost had an OCD attack. I seriously needed a beta. So I took the time to go through it and correct and change as much as I could. If there is anything that I missed, please feel free to let me know. I would definitely appreciate the feedback, and many thanks to Kinky1, for the correct way to spell Merteuil.

And of course, I do not own Superman, Smallville, or Cruel Intentions.

"Don't even start with me, Gabe." Chloe "Sullivan" barked as she walked inside the two story shit hole that Gabe called a house. The clock struck 2:00 am and the man burst, "Chloe, you're four hours late! It's way past curfew!" The blonde looked at the worked up man with disdain, then simply replied in an uninterested tone "Does it look like I care?"

Gabe balled his fists together at his sides and then grit out, "I am your father." Chloe stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a torrid of laughter. "Whatever," she laughed all the way up the stairs before getting into bed.

The next day Chloe did her usual morning routine and then got into her car ready to drive to school to get the day over with before it even began. _I hate this shit hole of a town_, Chloe growled. She stopped off at the Talon to grab a quick coffee before she headed off to the Torch. Chloe didn't expect to see Lex Luthor sitting in a booth this early in the morning. She briefly wondered why she was here so early. _Oh__ yeah, good coffee_..._of course, I could get better in Manhattan_.

Chloe walked to the counter and ordered her usual from the half dead waitress. After confirming her order, she sat down on the nearest bar stool then played with her shiny bracelet that her **real **father had given her for her birthday a few years ago. It was a 14k white gold bracelet adorned with shiny little diamonds. The memory of her father clasping it around her wrist always brought a true smile to her face.

A pair of blue eyes watched Chloe's action over a folded newspaper. He smiled to himself then got up and walked out of the coffee establishment and headed towards his Porsche. After jumping in he began his journey to Metropolis for his morning business meetings.

"Here's your order ma'am." The half dead waitress said, bringing Chloe out of her daydream. "Thanks," the blonde girl muttered placing the cash on the counter and headed out to her car where she sped off towards the office of the Torch.

Once inside the sacred office, she sat down at her desk and began sifting through a few articles that Clark had done. _'Does that farm boy even know what really constitutes as news?_' She thought as she looked at his article titled "Meatloaf and Lunch ladies: The Real High school Scandal". She rolled her eyes, '_Well, it is pretty well written with a few minor spelling errors_," she gave a deep sigh as she marked all the errors and then placed the copy of the article on Clark's desk and began working on her own article.

An hour later the school bell rang and Chloe decided to close up office till Lunch. After all, she had a chemistry test in five minutes. _What fun_, thought Chloe.

After 50 minutes of easy test taking, Geometry, History, and English, she was ready to get started on her next article. Chloe started walking to the Torch when she realized the door was wide open. _I locked that door this morning; I'm the only one with a key. Who the fuck could be in there?_

She carefully slid into the office and watched Lex Luthor and Clark Kent in a heated discussion, they didn't even notice her there. "Clark, we shouldn't say anything until we know for sure if she really is a MERTEUIL." Lex said in a reasonable tone. "No, Lex, she had been lying to us. If you hadn't run into her father in Metropolis then we would have never known. She would never have told us!" "Maybe she didn't tell us for a good reason, Clark." Lex countered.

_Great, they ran into daddy and now Clark doesn't trust me. Oh well, like I give a shit about farm boy._ Chloe thought, and then she cleared her throat. Both boys startled out of their conversation, looked at Chloe with wide eyes. She smiled and then she noticed anger fill Clark's.

"Talking about me behind my back, boys? That's not very nice." "You lied to us, "Clark shouted. Chloe arched an eyebrow, "Did I now? What exactly did I lie to you about?"

Lex took a deep breath, "You're not who you say you are. You're a Merteuil, one of my father's business enemies." Chloe smirked and then let out a laugh. "Good job, Lex, you figured out my deep dark secret. Now, what are **you** going to do, Clark? Throw a tantrum?" She quipped.

Something compelled Chloe to just drop her things on her desk and then turn around and leave.

After three days of sitting inside that shit hole she shared with Gabe, she decided it would be better for her if she just went home. After all, daddy blew her cover. She fired her body guard "Gabe" and just went back Manhattan, to everything and everyone she knew. It had been killing her that in order to keep her cover like a good investigative reporter, she couldn't throw the fact that she was a Merteuil in Lionel Luthor's face. This was what she wanted to do more than anything.

She had taken on her "first assignment" from her father: Go to Smallville undercover and pose as a student and work her way into Lex Luthor's life, which she had found more and more difficult to do.

What? Did she actually have feelings for the annoying bald headed, sexy, billionaire...that...ugh! What the hell was she thinking?! This man is the son of her father's worst enemy! But...that didn't mean that she couldn't...no. That did mean she couldn't.

Chloe shook her head free of such things as she typed out all of what she had gathered for her father into a "mission report" as he liked to call it. Chloe laughed and put the finishing touches on it.

"Ok, print and I am out of here." Chloe stated as she waited for the machine to spit out her report.

"Hello, Ms. Sullivan. I mean, Ms. Merteuil.", said a familiar voice from behind her. Glancing around, Chloe's eyes rested on Lex Luthor. Smirking she asked, "Oh, Lexy. What are you doing here?" He smiled in return and said, "I'm here on business."

Chloe arched a finely shaped brow, "At **my** penthouse?" She smiled, "That's funny, I wasn't aware I had any meetings today; especially outside of the office." Lex grinned at her, "It's a personal meeting and it was scheduled last minute." Chloe looked him over and then decided to let him stay. He was practically harmless where she was concerned.

"I feel so loved; you flew all the way over to Manhattan for me?" She laughed. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you some questions, if that's alright."

"Shoot." the petite blonde replied.

"What's your real name?"

"Chloe Madeline Merteuil."

"Ok, what heritage are you?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow and then replied "French"

"Interesting."

"How old are you really?" The bald man asked.

She took a deep breath, "Twenty" "I really didn't like being three years older then my "best friends", no matter how annoying they may be, or going through school again for that matter." She added as an after thought.

Lex looked a bit puzzled. "I was attending college by the time I moved down there." Chloe said.

Lex did the math in his head, "But you were fifteen, weren't you?" She smiled "Yeah, most of the children in our family make it to college by fourteen, I was a little late." She laughed.

"Do you have your own business." he asked rather sheepishly, suddenly feeling like he was prying into her private life a little too much. "I help my father when he needs it." she said.

"Are you going back to college?" He inquired. "Yeah, I'm starting back Monday."

"Was Gabe really your body guard, like your father said?" asked Lex. "Yeah, but I fired his ass just the same, he was really letting this whole "father" thing go to his head" "He actually tried grounding me a few times." Chloe said rather sharply, "Stupid Fucker."

Lex started laughing uncontrollably; Chloe gazed at him with a look of admiration. Then she narrowed her eyes at the offending man. She walked over to the love seat situated across from her desk and picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Lex stopped laughing as it hit him in the face, he looked at her with a shocked reaction and Chloe couldn't help but grin.

Until he pounced on her and found hitting her with the pillow was a good way of getting her back. Chloe laughed, _I think I'm actually having fun here._

"I didn't know it was asshole day at the Valmont house!" Sebastian Valmont expressed with sarcastic glee. "I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing." Kathryn Merteuil stated with equal sarcasm. "What's wrong with you? Therapy not go well?"

Slam!

"What was that?" Kathryn asked as she looked towards the doorway leading towards the room her step-brother and she were currently residing in.

"I can't believe I just did that!" They heard an anxious blond yell from the foyer. Chloe? No, couldn't be, her father sent her on a mission into the bleak shit hole town known as Smallville. But, it had to be. Who else would be slamming around their house aside from Louis?

The petite, much older blonde stormed into the sitting room the step-siblings were in. "What's wrong with you, Chloe? Therapy not go well for you either?" Kathryn smirked at her older cousin. "Still looking to Jesus for comfort?" retorted Chloe.

"Touché," quipped Sebastian.

"Ahh, Sebastion, still seducing these insipid Manhattan debutantes?" Chloe smirked, picking up the unused napkin with the name of Sebastian's latest fuck fest.

"Still bleaching your hair, Chloe?" he countered.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the childish remark Sebastian made.

"Here for any reason in particular?" Kathryn asked.

"Lex Luthor was just in my penthouse." she said flatly. Plopping down on the couch across from Kathryn. Sebastian's eyebrow rose, "What was he doing in your penthouse?"

"We had a fight." Chloe simply stated.

"What kind of fight?" Kathryn asked in a seductive tone.

"A...a...pillow fight." Chloe managed dryly.

"Did you paint each other's toes, too?"

Sebastian was rewarded with a pointed glare from Chloe. "Of course, then we gave each other facials and practiced kissing." At this point, Kathryn was staring at Chloe. "We didn't do anything! Stop staring at me." Chloe panicked.

"I don't understand why he'd want to." Kathryn stated. "I mean, why go to someone like you, when he has women lining up around the corner waiting to get into his pants?"

"You don't think I could do it? Excuse me, I mean, him?" Chloe all but growled. "I bet I could bend him to my will."

"You, the investigative reporter, are going to thaw Lex Luthor's heart of ice?" Sebastian asked, baffled. "You have yourself a bet." Kathryn interjected.

"Fine, what are the terms?"

"If I win, then that sweet penthouse of yours is mine."

"And, if I win?"

"Then I'll give you something you have been obsessing about ever since we met." Kathryn returned, taking off her blazer. "That would be?" Chloe asked.

"I'll get you an exclusive with the old headmaster of Manchester Prep. Before he leaves school."

"You would do that?" Sebastian asked, curious. "Of course, anything for my favorite cousin." Kathryn smiled, wryly."

"You got yourself a bet, baby." Chloe replied.

Kathryn smiled," Happy hunting, Chloe."

Chloe grit her teeth as she sped down the highway. I_ can't believe that I let those two little fuckers back me into a bet like that. Being in Smallville made me soft, I've lost my touch. _Chloe took a deep breath,_ that's not a problem_. _All I have to do is brush up on the art of seduction. That means I need to go and see Milo. _

_But if I go to Milo he'll make me do something I don't want to do. Oh well, it's for a good cause: the Help Chloe Merteuil Keep Her Penthouse Because She Has Never Lost A Bet To Anyone Before And She Isn't Going To Start Now Fund. Very original if I do say so myself, _Chloe thought.

She thought it over for a bit more before deciding if she was going to do this. Yes, she was. Well, then she needed a little pick me up first. Chloe pulled off into the first exit she saw and headed straight for the closest coffee shop she could find.

After spending ten grueling minutes looking for a damn parking space she walked into the coffee shop and ordered and Espresso to go. While waiting for her coffee the petite blonde could feel someone looking-no scratch that-**staring** at her. She turned her head a little to the right and noticed the ever smirking evil–yet sexy-Lex Luther.

"Ma'am, your coffee is ready." The man behind the counter said. "Huh?" Chloe broke the spell Luther had seemingly put her under. "What?"" Oh, yeah, thanks." She said handing the man three dollars and grabbed her coffee and left the shop.

"Shit!" Chloe growled. _I stood there, staring at him like a gaping idiot_._I really am losing it! _

Chloe walked over to the car, faintly noticing that someone was following closely behind. She gently placed the coffee down on the hood of the car (after all coffee is precious) and whirled around getting ready to kick the ass of whoever was following her.

Her leg came around in a round house kick and stopped shortly in mid air when she noticed that the person who had been following her wasn't some crazed psycho (although some might dispute that theory in the future) but the suave ladies' man Lex Luther.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" she screamed." I could have seriously hurt you." she noticed Lex looking at her with wide eyes, and then he glanced at her leg. Then that famous smirk of his appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I didn't mean to frighten you." he said. "You didn't frighten me, you just ...um...damn." Chloe lamely huffed to the side.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Lex replied. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Chloe studied Luther quite closely and smiled. _What do you have to lose Chloe? If you go see Milo today, convince him to let you do whatever crazed favor he wants tomorrow, then you can have Luthor eating out of the palm of your hand. _

Chloe grinned, "No, I'm not doing anything tonight." She leaned to her right, and brushed her arm against his sleeve. "Are you doing anything?" she shifted her weight to her other leg and leaned to her left. "You have anything in mind?" she added.

"Uh, we could go see a Matinee." he said rather coyly. Chloe grinned, she wanted to make Luther squirm. "I'm not really in the mood for a Matinee today." Lex stood there for a moment. "What are you in the mood for then?"

"Ever hear of the Pussy Cat Dolls?" she smiled.

"Uh, yeah." he replied, obviously caught off guard. "I'll get us front row tickets."

"Ok, pick me up at seven?" she beamed. "Yeah" Lex turned to walk towards his car, and then he stopped and turned back around and smiled to Chloe, "See you then, Chloe."

"Yeah," she smiled back "see you then."

Twenty minutes later Chloe pulled up at the Dubois mansion. Home of the insane and narcissistic, Milo Dubois. Chloe stopped the car and took a deep sigh before she got out of the car. This was going to take all of her patience.

Chloe walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She stood waiting till she heard the sharp clacking of expansive shoes on tile walk towards the door. It slowly creaked open like the door in one of those freaky horror movies does and you know either nobody opened it or someone rather grotesque opened it. She anticipated which one it would be, but her fears were soon quelled when a very normal and very new looking butler asked who it was.

Chloe smiled and told him her name. She further explained that she was here to see Milo, and he would probably be glad to see her, if he wasn't ogling himself in the mirror in one of the thousand bathrooms that seemed to litter his house.

The butler let her inside and asked her to please wait in the foyer. She stood there as he went to ask if it was alright to let her inside further or throw her out.

Chloe looked up and around. It felt like forever since she was last in here. This to her was a comforting feeling.

"Master Dubois will see you now Ms. Merteuil." the man said bowing and pointing down a long narrow hallway with his left hand.

Chloe started walking, she knew exactly where he was if he was down this hallway. In the library, not because he loved to read, but because there was a giant mirror that hung on the northern wall. Yes, Milo was that bad when it came to his looks. Sad, isn't it?

Chloe walked down just far enough, then turned a sharp corner into a vast room filled wall to wall with ancient looking books. She glanced to the northern wall and sure enough, there stood Milo blowing kisses to himself in the mirror.

"Chloe, what took you so long, sweetie?" he smirked.

Chloe stared hard at him like the ice princess everyone thought she was. But inside she was trembling, she always had bad encounters when she was with Milo. Nothing horrible, but it was only a matter of time.

"I need a favor." she said icily. She knew how to handle him. Cold and emotionless.

"Really?" he asked in a sing song voice.

_Shit_, she thought.


End file.
